Lightning as a cupid
by PeaPrince
Summary: The boys asked Light to be their cupid for their love. Will she help them?


_**I do not own final fantasy characters**_

_**firstly, I only want you to know that english isn't my first language. **_

_**So, please be easy on newbie.**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"what do you want from me? Call me in rush hour like this?" Lightning didn't bother to order a drink, though Cloud offered her for one.

"... you know, Light. Why don't you relax and listen to three of us with happy face?"

Lightning glared at the spiky blond emo in front of her.

"okay, forget it. Bad idea." Cloud avoided the commander's glare.

"we called you here... because we need your help." Tidus spoke up. He sat straightly between Cloud and Squall.

Squall glanced at Tidus and Cloud. Both of them had just leave him with the only dialog left.

"it took a long time for us... to consider you... I mean..."

Squall cleared his throat.

"I mean... you are a girl after all. Not a sweet one, but you are a girl. So, at least you know what we don't know about girls. And..."

Squall stopped when Lightning put her gunblade on the table with loud bang.

"your point?" asked Lightning coldly.

"we want advice." Squall said it quickly though he scared to looking her in the eyes.

"... go to someone else. I don't have time."

"Light, wait. You're friend with Tifa and the other girl... so, please. Even a bit... help us." Cloud begged to the irritated pinkhaired girl who about leave.

"... you are hopeless." Lightning back to her seat.

"do you have any idea what we should do to ask them out this valentine?" Squall started. While Lightning on the mood to helped them.

"you have ball to ask me out here. But you don't have balls to ask them out?"

Everyone think in silence. She is right.

"we don't know how..." Tidus muttering his thoughts weakly.

Lightning stand and really leave this time. She really pissed with hopeless guys.

"she is right, guys... what we're doing here? We are so miserable in this state." Cloud sighed deeply.

"we don't have choice. Zach and Aerith went to their honeymoon and back in a year. Vaan and the rest just busy in another town. We don't have someone to ask for help except Lightning. And..." Tidus, again muttered in his breath.

"maybe we do it in our way... how about a present? Girls love present... and with that, we'll ask them out. Here we are our happy dating in valentine days." Squall gave out his idea.

"not bad. But I don't know what Tifa like for a present."

"me too, does Yuna like what I like?" Tidus followed.

"well, Rhinoa is not the type that love girl's stuff... perhaps. Maybe." Squall said weakly.

"maybe... we should ask Lighnitning again. Gimme your cell phone, dude." Squall grabbed Cloud's cell and sent an email to Light.

"wooo, you named Light 'Claire' in your contact? So cuteee..." Squall smirked and checked his friend's cell.

"hey, that wasn't my doing. It's Tifa. She named my cell contacts. All of them." Cloud trying seized his cell from Squall. But he dodged.

"oh, you named me S9U4LL in here? With number? You named me in your contact with holy fuck number?"

"like I said, it's not my doing. It's Tifa's!" Cloud reply. Success in snatched his cell.

"what did you say to Light?" Cloud opened his outbox. Worrily search for the sent item.

"Light went to Tifa's place. You know, girls always do gathering without us and talk about stuffs. So, maybe Light will kindly ask to them what they like,and telling us." Squall explained.

"you mean... Lightning is a cupid for us?" Tidus had better dreadful conclusion about what they just did.

"more or less... well, do we have option for better cupid?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Tifa's residence_

"hey, Light. You late. We just about to make second cake." Tifa opened the door for her, and let her in. The girls make appointment to baking cakes for valentine next week.

"where should I put this things?" Light carried 2 packs of cooking material. They are all Tifa's request.

"here, on the kitchen table. What took you so long, Light?" Yuna asked from the kitchen, while Rhinoa make her a cup of tea.

"boy's meeting?" Rhinoa make a guess. Yuna and Tifa stared each other.

Light opened her cell phone. It's an email from Cloud.

_Find out what they like for present, please?_

Lightning sighed deeply annoying breath.

"what is it, Light? Is there a problem?" ask Tifa with concern voice.

"... may I ask you all question?' Light seemed didn't have choice. Deep down in her heart she can't stand to look the miserable boys out there. Maybe she should help them through this valentine. And not free.

"what?" Tifa turn on Lightning's direction, so as Yuna and Rhinoa. It's rare for her to ask a question.

"what do you like as present in valentine's day?" Lightning asked.

Yuna smiled.

"it's them, am I right? They ask you to..." Yuna couldn't hold her laugh. So, she laugh hard.

"that's so sweet of them. Ask Light for help. Aren't they cuteee?" Rhinoa do a cute pose.

"they are the cute hopeless ones..." Tifa added.

"hey, Light. May we borrow your phone? It won't be long... promise. We need to reply it by ourself."

Light nod. She gave her cell phone to Tifa who immediately rush to her room followed by Yuna and Rhinoa.

Light wach this scene in awe.

Really... boys and girls... she doesn't understand them at all. Or, she is too stupid?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_In Tifa's room_

"I want animal stuff's... summon's chibi shape!" Yuna typed what she wants to a long list.

"and a beautiful staff to called summon. My old one is out fashioned, and this CD of this singer is really good, I want them badly... and then the hairpin in this store is so catchy. I want them too..." Yuna excitedly write her desire.

"for me... I want this rare potion in online shop... I love this alchemy books in town library... and I want tickets to Hawaii..." Rhinoa also write them to a long list.

Tifa just stare at her two bestfriend. She confused with what to write.

"what Tifa? Why you daydreaming? It's a chance, you know."

"but, I don't know what to write. I don't have any idea... what I want."

Then, there's bang from the kitchen.

"I forget, we leave Light alone in the kitchen." Tifa immediately run to the kitchen.

"what happened?"

Tifa surprised with the black cloud floating around the house. And then the sprinkle is on, everything turn out to be a mess.

"... what are you doing, Light?" Yuna cover her nose and mouth with her sleeves. But the smokes still to thick, so, Rhinoa opened the windows.

"it's beeping. It can't stop beeping even if I pressed all the switch here." Lightning replied. From her expression, she seem to regretting what she did.

Destroying her bestfriend's kitchen.

"we could fix this all. Relax... Light." Tifa smile. Really, the idea leaving Lightning alone in the kitchen is so bad... she just used her gunblade to slain anything.

"sorry about that..." Light helping Tifa cleaned the kitchen. It's supposed to be baking fun cake and girls stuff like that.

"no problem. My fault that my mind preoccupied by something."

Lightning done with the already burnt down cake.

"about the valentine's present?" Lightning responded.

"yes. I mean, I don't have any idea what I want from him." Tifa give up with the dark stained kitchen floor. Let them rest for the entire age of this house.

"... she is weird, isn't she? Me and Yuna always know what we want... we write them to a really long list..." Rhinoa busy cleaning the broken glass.

"yes, I mean, I always thinking what I want to do, and what things I want" Yuna agree with Rhinoa.

"it's not that simple." Tifa revive from her crouch position and throw herself to nearby couch in living room.

"what do you think, Light?"

"why you ask my opinion?"

"you are the most neutral in here. You are Switzerland!" Tifa laugh weakly. Now, she is the one who miserable.

"..."

Lightning sat beside Tifa after put her gunblade on the table.

"I think it's about what you want from him. Not what you always want... it's something that only he can give you. It's something that only Cloud can give you."

Rhinoa, Yuna, and Tifa looked to the pinkhaired commander with unbelieveable eyes.

"Light, I don't believe it. But you are right... you are so damn right." Yuna join them, sit on the couch.

"something I want so bad from Tidus. That Tidus the only one can provide me." Yuna smile happily. Lightning has knocked them to the biggest reality they miss.

Rhinoa back with Lightning's cell. She gave it back to Light.

"answer their email. You know what to type."

Lightning staring to her best friend one by one. At least, despite the burnt kitchen, she could set everything right.

"roger."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Squall's house_

"she replies it!" Cloud waked his friends up. Now, they are in Squall's house. It took so long for Light to answer their request.

They think that Light must be don't want to be bothered by every kind things called love.

But she does.

"what she said? What Yuna want for present? Is it doll or maybe food?" Tidus ask unpatiently after jumping across the room.

"here, read it yourself."

_ Claire 12.45_

_They want your sincere love._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

February 14th

Cloud ready for a date. Date with Tifa. It will be a wonderful night. And here he is, standing at her door, ring the bell and wait for her to open it.

It worth to wait. When Tifa appear with beautiful black dress. It's rare for him look her at dress. And she is so beautiful in it.

"you are beautiful." Cloud first reaction when he saw her girl. He realized that Tifa bring this very big box of chocolate with her.

Should she hide it and then give it to me after date?

"you too. " Tifa glanced for a second. She was so thankful that Cloud bring his car not his bike this time.

"shall we?" Cloud offered his arm to her.

"ah, before that... we must go to some place." Tifa smiling.

"place? What place?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tidus walk holding hands with Yuna to festival. This night is so perfect for them. Romantic and not too chilly in February.

Yuna wearing a very beautiful yukata tonight. She held an ice cream. A couple ice cream. This is what he want from a date. A beautiful girlfriend, delicious food, perfect night. And a few summons flying around them.

That was not normal.

But who cares?

Tidus notice that one of Yuna's summon... Ifrit bring this a very big white box around its neck. Maybe chocolate. No, it should be chocolate. Valentine without chocolate like rice without dishes.

"do you mind if we stopping by?" asked excited Yuna.

"sure. Why not. Where?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Squall helped Rhinoa to go up the last hill. They both on the peak of little mountain. Perfect place fr stargazing. And she loves it.

Rhinoa is happy. And that is enough. What he needs on a date is, Rhinoa.

Everywhere, everything is fine as long they are together.

And now their feeling mutual, Squall is at his greatest happiness tonight.

"are you cold?" Squall give his leather jacket with furry to Rhinoa's trembling body.

"you know that I always love this leather jacket of yours. It makes you so... remarkable." Rhinoa smiling. Squall's scent everywhere in his jacket.

Squall curious with this big backpack Rhinoa carried around tonight.

It must be chocolate. Valentine's chocolate.

"Squall, could we please drop by?"

"where?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Lightning's residence_

Lightning walked to her room after taking care the last chocobo in farm. She loves playing with them. She never feel lonely when their cute yellow furs around.

It's so great in final fantasy world. Because of Chocobo's existence.

Without Chocobo, that cute yellow creatures, she prefer to live in Tokyo than in this world.

She was about to sleep when her bell's ringing.

"it's better good whatever disturbing my sleep." Lightning walked to open the door, ready to scolding anyone appear in front of her door that night.

"happy valentine!"

Everyone's here. Six of them. They are who supposed to go dating or whatever.

"we couldn't be like this without you, Light! You are the best cupid ever exist!" Tidus getting excited when go inside Lightning's house.

"thank you for whatever you just did." Squall smirked, follow Tidus step.

"I owe you a lot." Cloud next went in to her house.

They're exploring her house like a playground.

And she hadn't let them in yet.

"Light, thank you." Tifa gave three boxes. Very big boxes which smell like chocolate and cakes.

"these are for you. You know, maybe sometimes, we will go you for advice." Yuna whispered to her ear.

"and, you must looking for someone for next valentine, Light!" Rhinoa said this sentence easily. Make the rest of them wonder about Light's reaction.

Light put her best friend's chocolates above the kitchen counter. At there, there are already tons of chocolate for likely stock til next year.

"wow, where'd you get all of this?" Tidus watch in awe.

"from fans. You know, all Final fantasy fans love me a lot." Lightning smiled to them.

For now, in her opinion... valentine is everything but something simple.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

so, what do you think? feel free to R&R


End file.
